


What Do You Think About Lionel Messi?

by writerseventeen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, You've been warned, but i'm a sucker for neymar i'm sorry, its mainly cris/leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerseventeen/pseuds/writerseventeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Leo and Cris actually meet and eventually get it on.  It all starts out with an interview where Cris can't help the words from coming out of his mouth and Leo can't help but feel flattered by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at a full fledged Cris/Leo fic. I wanted to write something where they're both kind of strangers to eachother at first but things happen and they end up having sex, cause I mean that's the perfect happy ending am I right? There is some Leo/Neymar in here and I'm sorry but I can't help it. Neymar is my weakness.

To be honest, Cris dreads interviews but he wasn’t always afraid of them. In fact, in his early Manchester United days he’d actually look forward to them. Back then he was only requested to do an interview a handful of times a year and he’d jump at the opportunity to speak truthfully about his progress and his commitment to his team. Nowadays Cris is requested to do an interview a couple of times a day, and he’s grateful for it he really is. He feels a great deal of honor and satisfaction that the world is dying to know everything and anything about Cris twenty four seven.

But honestly, it becomes overbearing most times than not. He knows it’s inescapable. The relentless media is guaranteed when it comes to being one of the most popular and talked about athletes of the day. It’s just now the interviews are so different. Instead of asking him things like, ‘how do you expect the team to do this season?’ or ‘what really motivates you to play your hardest?’ It is questions like, ‘How do you handle all the pressure of being the best?’ or ‘Do you think your pompous and cocky attitude affects how the world sees you?’

It’s just so hard not to become defensive. Nowadays Cris feels more insulted than anything when he sits down to do an interview. And all they want to do is throw criticism in the form of questions and see how elegantly and professionally he deals with them, which subsequently is not so elegantly or professionally because the questions are just so ridiculous, and Cris hates acting like they’re not offensive.

So it’s not really surprising that Cris is definitely not enjoying himself sitting across from a portly man who’s sweating through his thin, white dress shirt and leaning way to close to him for comfort. The man is so close that Cris can see the wart under his eye that the man tried to cover up with makeup that’s much too dark for his skin tone.

He’s asking the same one dimensional questions and Cris is politely smiling and answering easily enough. He’s learned to control his temper better and his manager wrote him formulated answers that are non-controversial enough to answer with. Cris hates how easily the scripted words fly off his tongue and he hates that he has to spend his free afternoon with this insensitive asshole.

Cris glances at the clock because technically he’s only required to spend an hour with this guy and he had just finished answering the ‘Do you think it’s wrong to spend so much time advertising your underwear line while you should be committing to your sport?’ Cris was just about to stand up and shake the guy’s hand when the interviewer asked, “What do you think about Lionel Messi?”

Cris shifted in his seat a little at that. Surprisingly no interviewer had ever asked him for his opinion on Lionel Messi. Instead it was always comparing the two and asking how Cris dealt with being second to him all the time. Because of that, Cris tried to avoid talking about Messi too much and usually would steer the conversation a different direction. But this question was so open, so broad it was non accusatory and Cris stopped a moment to think about it.

Cris never really had the opportunity to praise other players. Usually the interviewer wanted to get him to indirectly praise himself. But this time Cris had the opportunity to and he found himself taking it.

“Lionel Messi. Well I think he’s a genius, a pure genius. The way he plays is so unique yet so simple at the same time. He’s that player that only comes along once in a life time and is such a pleasure to watch. He possesses so much skill and dedication to what he does and whenever I’ve had the chance to play against him he is always so respectful and kind. Truthfully, I don’t really like commenting on the rivalry between us because I don’t like to believe there is one. I have immense respect for the guy and think he’s absolutely phenomenal. I can honestly say that he is one of the best players to ever play the game, and I believe that he deserves all the love and respect he earns.”

Cris has no fucking idea where all the praise came from. He just opened his mouth and all these words started tumbling out of it. Even the interviewer looked a bit taken back by the sheer honesty and consideration Cris put into the answer, but not as taken back as Cris was.

It later dawned on him that it may have not been such a good idea to let his mouth run so freely but in the moment it seemed right.

There was a game against Real Madrid tomorrow and the Barcelona squad was seriously pumped up. Not only because of the long running rivalry between both clubs but because their players were kind of dicks, especially Pepe. Nobody likes playing against Pepe. He’s fucking crazy.

The whole team was crowded in the locker rooms after a light practice, undressing and packing up their bags. Leo was stripping off his shirt when he felt a pair of arms curl around his waist.

“Ney, come on I’m trying to get undressed here.”

“Oh, well maybe I just wanted to come over and do it myself,” replied Neymar lightly kissing Leo’s neck. Leo smiled at the cheesiness and shook his head smiling a bit.

“Does it seriously not bother you that I’m currently extremely sweaty and sticky?”

“Ah well, it’s not like I’m not used to it,” quipped Neymar laughing at his own joke.

“You have an especially dirty mind today.”

“Mmm don’t act like you don’t like it,” replied Neymar leaning in to capture Leo’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“Can you guys please tone down the PDA? I mean we all get it. You guys like each other or whatever. Just stick to the physical affection in the privacy of your homes please?” pleaded Xavi as he walked towards the showers.

“Don’t be jealous that you don’t have a love like ours Xavi,” remarked Neymar as he tightened his hold on Leo while burying his head into his neck.

“You’re so annoying Neymar.”

Neymar just winked in Xavi’s general direction. Leo and Neymar had been well, ‘officially’, together for a couple months: not too long at all. Leo doesn’t really know how it happened, it just did.

Neymar was new to the team and Leo, as the captain, felt obligated to help him feel more welcome. It’s not like Neymar really needed any special attention, he had a loud and friendly personality that helped him fit right in. But Leo was the first person to really befriend Neymar and Neymar had always appreciated him for it and was honestly a little star struck of the Argentinian at first. Honestly, who wouldn’t be? Neymar was still young, and having the best player in the world consistently praise him and sling his arm around his neck at practice was pretty shocking. Eventually it turned into something more. As the season went on Neymar would be the one to sling his arm around Leo’s shoulders at practice and hug him longer whenever they would score a goal. He would ask Leo to celebrate with him after a big win and they would end up laughing and tumbling through Neymar’s front door with their arms slung around each other, blissfully happy.

Neymar loved every second he got to spend alone with Leo. He could get Leo to tell him practically anything and break him out of that quiet shell he sometimes grew. The late nights in Neymar’s home, they would spend shoulder to shoulder sitting on the floor against Neymar’s bed and talk for hours. Neymar had never felt closer to anyone than he had to Leo, and one night he mustered up the courage to lean over and kiss him. There had been a brief moment where there was no response before Leo melted into the kiss and gently cupped Neymar’s face with his hands, deepening it.

Neymar had fallen hard then, and he hadn’t stopped falling hard for Leo.

Leo knew that his relationship with Neymar was potentially problematic. He was worried how his other team mates would interpret it with him being their captain and all. Maybe dating another team mate would just seem like he was favoring one over the other and before they made the announcement Iniesta had talked to him about it.

“Look, Leo I know you and Neymar are more than just team mates. Know that the team, the family, supports you and your choices. Just know that this may not be the best idea. I’m not saying don’t go for it because you deserve some happiness for all you do; It’s just that you know what this could do, what problems it could cause,” explained Iniesta. And Leo had shaken his head in understanding because yes, he did know what problems it could cause.

First off it could cause the team, no matter how much they respected Leo, to be a little put off by it. I mean it’s hard not to interpret the situation as ‘favoritism’ and Leo knew that. Second off if something went bad and they had to end it, the chemistry between Leo and Neymar wouldn’t only be damaged it would be shattered and that would majorly affect the entire team. Lastly Neymar was five years younger than Leo, and at twenty three the world’s still so big and fantastic especially for someone like Neymar. Leo just didn’t want Neymar to fall too hard for him and he didn’t want to fall too hard for Neymar.

But Leo couldn’t help falling a little bit for the kind hearted Brazilian and found himself opening up to him quicker than he had with anyone else. It was hard not to be captivated by his bright smile and adoring eyes so Leo let himself enjoy it. Besides, he never focused on anything but football during the season and maybe he deserved something just for him.

Neymar was leaning against the lockers as Messi stripped his shirt when there was a collective gasp from behind them.

“What are you guys so shocked about?” inquired Neymar pushing himself off the locker.

“Some interview Ronaldo did,” replied Iniesta casually.

“Not just some interview, scoffed Alves, Leo come check this out.”

“Why should I care about this interview?”

“Cause Ronaldo talks all about you.” Alves explains.

“Well then I definitely don’t want to watch it. He’s probably talking about how much better he is and whatnot,” says Messi stepping out of his shorts.

“No you got it all wrong. He actually talks about how good you are, like he’s showering you with praise.”

Leo frowns at that. It was not like the man to talk any good about anyone but himself. Why would he talk about Leo? Not only that, but why would he talk ‘highly’ of Leo?

“Are you guys serious?”

“Yeah, pretty boy seems pretty serious about it too,” adds Suarez.

That gets Leo’s attention. Leo didn’t know much about the Real Madrid forward. All he knew is that he gets compared to him all the freaking time and that the public believes they’re in some eternal battle for who’s greatest. It’s all very tiring. He also knows that Cristiano is no doubt, one of the most attractive human beings on the planet. You have to be blind to not see it. It’s kind of embarrassing but Leo would consider Cristiano Ronaldo as one of his ‘celebrity crushes’ but then again so would everybody.

Leo crosses over to where the team is gathered around Alves’ phone and sure enough Alves’ thumb lingers over the play button to an interview titled, “Ronaldo Denies Messi Rivalry, Praises Him Instead.”

Leo’s shocked for the entirety of the video. When Ronaldo is asked the question he stops for a second, licks his lips, and then flashes that wide, handsome smile. Leo can’t help it, he blushes a little under such thoughtful compliments and smiles for the entirety of it. He honestly can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s just so out of character for someone like Ronaldo to be complimenting somebody, let alone somebody he thought he hated.

When it ends, Leo’s heart is beating a little faster and he feels an overwhelming amount of flattery and doesn’t know how to handle it.

“Looks like pretty boy isn’t as much of a dick as we thought, huh Leo?” asks Suarez ruffling Leo’s hair as he stands up.

“I’m going to be the one to say it but it seems like the guy has a little something for Leo am I right? Or am I right?” asks Alves looking around. A few murmurs of agreement follow and a couple of cat calls after that. Alves laughs loud before hoisting his bag over his shoulder and chuckling at Leo.

“Oh shutup Alves, don’t be so annoying,” remarks Neymar frowning.

“Aw, don’t get jealous Ney. I’m sure Leo still loves you. Maybe a little less, or a lot less after that but…”

Neymar slaps Alves over the head before chasing him out of the locker room. Suarez comes back over to Leo and slapping a hand on his back.

“Looks like you and pretty boy got something to talk about tomorrow, huh?”

Leo looks at Suarez laughing a bit, “Yeah we got something to talk about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Cris finally meet and things go pretty well, except for Neymar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so i worked really hard on this chapter and i really hope you guys like it. Also i apologize in advance for the end of this chapter but the plot demands it.

Before games, Cris didn’t like to talk to anyone. When he stepped on the bus and slipped his headphones on he was in the zone. His only thoughts were on the game and the game alone. Most of his teammates respected Cris’ pre game silent time; they’d be content to let Cris sit alone at the back of the bus until they got to the field. But today Cris couldn’t get them to shut the fuck up.

  
He knew what he said in that interview would cause some media uproar, he didn’t think it would have an effect it on his team mates too. They had barely been on the road for five minutes before Sergio came bounding to the back of the bus, with Marcelo, Pepe, and Rodriguez following closely behind. Sergio came and sat right up next to Cris, totally invading his personal space. Marcelo moved to the empty row behind him leaning between the crack between the two seats and Pepe and Rodriguez clambered into the row in front looking back over their shoulders. They all stared at him in silence for a few seconds before Cris couldn’t take the level of annoyingness anymore.

  
“What the hell do you guys want?” asked Cris, removing his headphones.

  
“We just wanted to give you some company,” shrugged Ramos.

  
“Yeah, company,” repeated Pepe.

  
“Sure, yeah okay what do you really want?”

  
“We need to talk Cris,” said Ramos looking Cris dead in the eyes.

  
“About what?”

  
“Oh you know what,” added Marcelo.

  
“No I don’t.”

  
“Yeah you do,” said Ramos.

  
“No, I really don’t.”

  
“No we really think you do,” said Rodriguez laughing a bit.

  
“Why the fuck are you guys being so weird right now?” Cris asked, turning to look at them all.

  
“That interview you did the other day man, spoke Pepe, what the hell where you saying?”

  
And Cris wasn’t dumb. He knew they were talking about the Messi thing and God could everyone just shut up about that? He had woken up this morning to his phone vibrating off the table because his manager and agent were sending him all the drama his twenty second answer had caused. The sports industry really was just too much sometimes.

  
“What about it?”

  
“Did you mean that shit? I mean we thought you hated the guy?” questioned Pepe.

  
“Of course Cris didn’t mean it, interrupted Ramos, he was just acting sarcastic is all.”

  
“Yeah cause I mean I’ve known you for years and the most you’ve ever said about me is how, ‘good it is to have me on the team,’” remarked Pepe.

  
“It did seem a bit unlike you Cris. Especially because you guys are like big time rivals no?” inquired Marcelo.

  
Cris sighed at that because even his teammates believed all the media hype about him and Messi. So no wonder why they all seemed surprised about it. Cris just decided to roll with it.

  
“Yeah, I was just kidding you guys. I don’t actually think all of that about Messi, okay? I was just trying to give the interviewer what he wanted and get out of there,” finished Cris with a shrug.

  
“Alright good, that’s all we needed to hear,” replied Ramos.

  
He patted Cris on the shoulder before standing up and heading back towards the front, Marcelo and Pepe followed. Rodriguez had stayed behind and was looking at Cris contemplatively.

  
“Yes James?” asked Cris pursing his lips.

  
“They’re all so weird.”

  
“I’m very aware.”

  
“Honestly I think they’re a little jealous.”

  
“Jealous? What are you talking about?”

  
“I mean I think they’re just upset that you would talk so admirably about the ‘enemy’ and never talk like that about them,” explained James.

  
“Yeah well they all need to get over themselves, replied Cris rolling his eyes, I’m not here to publicly flatter everyone’s egos.”

  
James smiled at that, “But you are here to flatter Lionel Messi’s ego right?”

  
“Go back to the front,” ordered Cris, lightheartedly shoving James’s shoulder. James smiled then left.

  
It was ninety seven fucking degrees today in Barcelona and sometimes Cris hated the world. He could already feel the drops of sweat sliding down his back and he wasn’t even on the field yet. It was ten minutes before game time and everyone was lined up in the tunnel, standing next to random Barcelona children. Cris was doing some warm up jumps and stretches when he felt a light pulling at his shorts. A small boy with a brown fringe covering his eyes was looking up at him.

  
“Si pequeno?” asked Cris, squatting down.

  
“You and Messi are my idols,” said the boy smiling wide.

  
“Thank you. That means alot,” replied Cris ruffling the boys’ hair.

  
“You and Messi. You are friends, yes?” asked the boy. He had the most hopeful look on his face as if his two idols being actual friends would bring him the most joy in the world.

  
“Of course, good friends,” said Cris smiling.

  
The boy thew his arms around Cris’ neck and buried his head into his shoulder. Cris wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a tight squeeze. The boy painfully reminded him of his son who Cris often wished he could be with more.

  
“So we’re good friends now?”

  
Ronaldo unraveled his arms from the boy and looked up. Of course it had to be Messi looking down at him, an amused smile crossing his lips. Cris stood up.

  
“We’ve always been good friends no?” asked Cris, feigning confusion while subtly gesturing towards the small boy beside him.

  
“Ah yes, friends for awhile now,” replied Messi catching on.

  
The little boy was on cloud nine watching his two idols together and he was cupping his hands over his mouth to quiet his excitement. Leo reached down and gave the boy’s shoulder a squeeze.

  
“Unfortunately we won’t be friends for much longer,” continued Leo, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Oh? And why’s that?” asked Cris locking eyes with the Argentinian.

  
“Because I’m afraid you’ll be too upset after the loss you’re about to experience, that you won’t want to be my friend anymore,” explained Messi, eyes playful.

  
It was so strange to be casually talking and joking around with Lionel Messi as if they really were ‘good’ friends. Sure they had met at their previous matches but neither had ever really said anything except the casual, ‘good luck.’ Cris found himself enjoying the teasing banter and felt strangely drawn to the man infront of him. Cris took a long look at the Barcelona captain and realized things he had not before. Leo was a good couple inches shorter than him but he didn’t look ‘short.’Cris could see the toned muscles of his calves and the shapeliness of his quads under his red uniform shorts. The ‘Qatar Airways’ logo was stretched across a strong chest and extended down his toned, narrow waist. Leo had perfectly messy hair that looked incredibly soft, Cris could tell he ran his fingers through it a lot. Cris could also tell that he wanted to run his fingers through it a lot. Cris was about to move onto analyzing how enticing the captain’s band made Leo’s bicep look until he realized, ‘What the actual fuck am I saying right now?’

  
Leo’s eyes were still locked on the Real Madrid star and Cris realized he hadn’t replied yet.

  
“I think I’d learn to get over it. I wouldn’t want to ruin our friendship over one little game.”

  
Leo continued to give him a long look, with a slight smile toying at his lips.

  
“So you admit Barca is going to win then?”

  
Ronaldo quickly realized his mistake.

  
“What no? That’s not what I meant at..”

  
“Good luck Madridista,” interrupted Messi holding up his hand and waiting for Cris to take it.

  
“Good luck to you as well,” said Cris firmly grasping the Argentinian’s hand. Both players held on to each other for a few seconds longer than normal. Leo was still looking at Cris with that same intensity and Cris just couldn’t look away. Leo subconciously wetted his lips and Cris’ followed Leo’s tongue with his eyes. For a moment he thought about how attractive Leo’s lips were before snapping out of it. ‘God I seriously need to get laid,’ thought Cris breaking the hold.

  
Leo nodded his thanks and smiled one last time before turning towards the field as the referees began walking out.

  
Cris didn’t realize he was still staring at the back of Leo’s jersey before someone jostled his left shoulder. He turned around to yell at Ramos no doubt but instead locked eyes with Neymar who looked less than pleased.

  
“You should pay attention to the game,” snapped Neymar before walking out.

  
‘What the hell is his problem?’ thought Cris before grabbing his little boys’ hand and walking out.

  
Leo didn’t know how he managed to start a conversation with Cristiano Ronaldo. Earlier in the locker nearly every member of the team except Neymar had come up and whispered, “CR7,” in Leo’s ear. He’d just swat them away and they’d walk away laughing. Honestly Leo couldn’t get the Real Madrid forward out of his head and if Leo had gone home the previous day and watched the interview a couple, really only a couple more times, no one had to know.

  
He had been the first to walk out of the locker rooms and noticed that the whole Real Madrid squad was already lined up. He couldn’t help it. He immedietly scanned the line for the Portugese player and saw him leaning down talking quietly to a small boy. Leo’s heart rate picked up a little at that, seeing Cris being so sweet to the boy made his heart swell with admiration. Leo scolded himself a little at that thought because ‘seriously Leo, keep it professional.’

  
He went down the line saying ‘good luck’ to the majority of the Real Madrid players and when he finally got to Cris the man didn’t even look up. He caught the end of Cris and the boy’s conversation when Cris had said the two of them were ‘good friends.’ Leo couldn’t help but tease him a little. The conversation had been easy after that, Cristiano seemed to have taken a liking to Leo’s playful remarks and Leo could’ve sworn he saw Cris giving him the once over at one point. But Leo still isn’t sure if that ‘really’ happened.  
Because he was too busy taking in every detail of the man infront of him. Cris had always been attractive but this time Leo couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was sure Cris was going to catch him staring and tease him a little about it but thankfully he never did.

  
The vibe just felt so different this time around. Leo had met Cris a couple times before but it was always just polite sportsmanship. Leo usually didn’t joke around with people he didn’t know, but it felt so easy to talk to Cris. Leo felt that this is how they should have really met. But neither of them had made the effort before, both had just assumed they were just rivals and that’s all they ever would be.

  
Cris can tell about thirty minutes into the game that they’re not going to win this one. The whole team atmosphere feels off and they aren’t completing passes and keeping the ball like they should be. Cris does his best and manages to get past the Barcelona defense a couple of times but his teammates just aren’t making runs and Cris can only do so much.

  
Real Madrid may be having an off day but Lionel Mesi sure isn’t. Whenever Leo touches the ball he manages to make a fool out of the Real Madrid defense, and normally Cris would be feeling pretty pissed about it but instead he just feels impressed. Because Messi truly is a remarkable player and the things he does with the ball are nothing short of incredible.

  
In the seventy fourth minute, Pepe becomes frustrated, as he usually does, and slide tackles the hell out of Leo. Pepe gets a yellow card and argues with the referee about it but Barcelona still gets a free kick. Leo sets down the ball and frowns a bit, thinking of the best strategy.

  
Then that young Brazilian, Neymar, walks toward him and places his hand in the small of Leo’s back and begins to whisper in his ear. After a few moments, Leo’s frown softens and he smiles softly back at Neymar who squeezes Leo’s waist quickly before standing back. Leo ends up curving the ball perfectly into the back of the neck and he immediately jumps into Neymar’s arms, hugging him tightly.

  
Cris feels a little upset about it. Not about the goal, which, wow he really should get his priorities sorted out; but by how close Neymar and Leo seem to be. They definitely act like more than just team mates and Cris can’t help but feel a little loss by that. And it’s ridiculous because Leo and him had only just ‘really’ met but it felt like something was there.

  
Barcelona ends up winning by one. Cris can confess that he feels pretty put out by it. Losing just isn’t fun. In the end he knows he grows from the experience but in the moment all he can feel is anger. Not so much anger at his team but anger at himself. His coaches have told him he’s much too hard on himself but it’s hard not to be when people’s expectations are so high everytime.

  
The Real Madrid players are wandering around and muttering ‘good game’ to whatever Barca player they run into. Cris is less than enthusiastic when he shakes the Barcelona player’s hands, not even telling them good game. Yes, he’s being a bit of a jerk but he doesn’t like to talk when he’s angry. He’s about to turn and head back towards the tunnel when he feels someone grab his forearm gently.

  
Sighing he slowly turns around and sees Leo standing infront of him, still lightly gripping his arm. Cris can feel his anger quickly receding as he locks eyes with Leo, who wears a sympathetic expression. Suddenly Cris just feels very tired and dissapointed and Leo rubs his thumb softly over Cris’ arm before letting go. Cris smiles tiredly at Leo and Leo smiles back.

  
“I wanted to say good game before you left,” says Leo quietly.

  
“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t-.” begins Cris.

  
“No its okay I get the same way,” Leo interrupts.

  
Cris believes him and nods somberly.

  
“Well good game,” complements Cris and he he holds up his hand for Messi to take it. Leo does and then suddenly pulls Cris closer and whispers right into Cristiano’s ear.  
“I just have one question, Leo begins, do you still want to be my friend?”

  
Cris cracks a genuine smile at that as Leo pulls back.

  
“Yes, the psycological damage is great but for the sake of that little boy, we must continue our friendship.”

  
“How will you ever recover?” asks Leo laughing.

  
“Maybe you can help me,” suggests Cris locking eyes with Leo. Cris didn’t really mean to come off so forward but it’s just part of his personality. Firting comes naturally for him.  
Leo lets out a little laugh and looks away, blushing slightly.

  
“I, I um-,”

  
“Leo! What are you doing? C’mon! Nearly the whole team is in the locker rooms already,” shouts Neymar from the tunnel.

  
“Right, I um, I have to go.”

  
“Same here.”

  
“Um it was good talking to you.”

  
Cris just smiles wide at Leo and Leo laughs a little before jogging to catch up with Neymar. He swears he sees Neymar squint his eyes at him before throwing his arm around Leo and walking away.

  
Neymar was going to do it tonight. He was going to tell Leo that he loves him. Neymar felt the immediate rush of adrenaline shoot through him every time he thought about it. He had been considering the topic for a long time and even though he wanted to tell Leo months ago, he believed it was finally the right time.

  
There had been many opportunities. Neymar really had to hold himself back a couple of times. He wanted to tell Leo every night that they spent in Neymar’s hotel room, slightly tipsy, and cuddled up next to each other after a big win. He wanted to tell Leo every time the Argentinian would jump into his arms, laughing loud and without a care in the world after he scored a goal. He especially wanted to tell Leo the first time they had made love. He had never seen Leo looks so beautiful. Neymar remembers slowly pushing into Leo and hearing the other man’s broken sobs. He remembers the way Leo gasped when Neymar tenderly kissed his neck, then his eyes, then his lips. He remembers the way Leo’s hands had curled into his hair, pulling Neymar flush against his collarbone as Neymar began to quicken the pace. Leo had bitten his lips hard to keep from crying out while Neymar whispered how perfect and beautiful Leo was.

  
They had both returned to their hotel room at around one in the morning after celebrating their win. Neymar had refused to drink too much because he wanted to be sober when he told Leo. He wanted to remember everything. Neymar had gone and sat on the bed while Leo pecked his lips and went to change. When Leo had come out of the bathroom, Neymar quickly crossed the room, grabbed Leo’s face and kissed him deeply. Leo let out a surprised ‘Mmmf!’ before opening his mouth and responding to the kiss.  
Leo was content to just melt into the kiss. He was exhausted and kissing Neymar was so easy and relaxing. Neymar nibbled a bit on Leo’s lower lip before sucking on it and pulling back. Leo tried following Neymar’s mouth with his own but the Brazilian didn’t give in.

  
“I have to tell you something Leo,” spoke Neymar quietly. He tilted Leo’s head up so he could look him in the eyes.

  
“What is it Ney?” asked Leo, his eyes were glazed over and he had a sleepy smile on his face. Neymar thought he looked gorgeous.

  
“I’ve wanted to tell you this for a long time and I think I’m ready.”

  
That woke Leo up immediately. He didn’t want to hear it. He knew what was coming and he wasn’t ready to deal with it. He didn’t want to hear those three words. ‘Not now’ begged Leo in his mind, ‘please not now.’

  
“Look, Ney I-,” tried Leo.

  
But he was shocked silent when Neymar said, “I love you Leo.”

  
There was a minute of silence as Neymar waited for Leo’s response. There was none.

  
“Leo. I love you. I’m in love with you,” repeated Neymar again, rubbing his thumbs across Leo’s cheeks.

  
Leo didn’t know what to say. Well he knew what he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t. It would break Neymar’s heart to hear him say it and Leo didn’t want it to happen like this. He knew Neymar had fallen in love with him much too fast and Leo didn’t do anything to slow it down. Leo was anticipating something like this to happen. He just didn’t know it would happen so soon and he was horribly un prepared for it.

  
“Leo?” asked Neymar softly. His voice had gone all quiet and Leo could see his expression slowly coming into realization, but God he kept trying.

  
“I love you. Leo, I love you. I have for a while now and I needed you to know. I need to know that feel the same way,” begged Neymar his voice was lightly shaking now.

  
“Please Leo, please tell me you feel the same way,” pleaded Neymar. He was cupping Leo’s face tightly and was searching his eyes for some kind of validation. As much as it broke Leo he had none.

  
“I’m so sorry Ney-,” began Leo.

  
Neymar pulled back suddenly and turned away from Leo, facing the wall. He had his face in his hands and he was shaking his head vigorously.

  
“No don’t say it, murmured Neymar; I don’t think I can hear you say it.”

  
“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

  
Neymar let out a bitter laugh and turned around to face Leo. His eyes were a bit red and teary. If Neymar were to just blink the tears would fall. Seeing Neymar like this hurt Leo. It felt wounding and made his chest feel unbearably heavy. Leo reached out to comfort the younger man but Neymar took a step back.

  
“Why not though?” asked Neymar rubbing his eyes.

  
“Why not what Ney?”

  
“Why don’t you? I thought… It seemed like you were feeling the same way. I thought you loved me but-,” Neymar ran his hands through his hair pulling a bit in frustration.

  
“You don’t. You don’t love me.”

  
“Neymar I really, really like you, insisted Leo, It’s not like I don’t feel anything for you, please believe that. I’ve never been able to be as much of myself as I am when I’m with you. You make me feel like I can tell you anything, I trust you so much and I-,”

  
“You can say all of that, but it doesn’t change things.”

  
“I wish I could say it, I really do. Just give it a little more time, Ney. It’s only been three months.”

  
“What the hell does time have to do with anything? You can fall in love with someone in a weekend. I fell in love with you in two fucking weeks. You don’t have to use time as an excuse to make your feelings more valid,” spoke Neymar harshly.

  
“Please, Ney, I know you feel angry and hurt and you have the complete right to but just stop and-,”

  
“No. I’ve realized something. This is how it’s always going to be isn’t it? You’ll never feel the way that I feel about you because you won’t let yourself right? It’s not like you don’t love me, you can’t love me can you? You don’t want to love me.”

  
And Leo grew immediately silent after that because he realized it was true.

  
“You’ve always had doubts, stated Neymar plainly; you never really were committed to this. I knew that you were hesitant, that you were worried about what this would do to the team. I tried so hard to convince you that it would be okay. I tried so hard to make you forget about that to make you believe in us. Now I know that you can’t.”

  
Leo just stood in silence and stared back at Neymar who looked defeated and resigned to the reality of the situation.

  
“I’m sorry,” whispered Leo.

  
Neymar let out a long sigh and slowly approached Leo. He pulled Leo flush against his chest and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder.

  
“I love you Leo. And I’ll love you for a long time. It’s hard to accept that we won’t work but I’ll do my best to get over it for you and for the team. I think it would be healthiest to take a break and not let this get between our friendship, okay?”

  
Leo just nodded into Neymar’s chest, just feeling like the shittiest person in the world. He hugged his arms tighter around Neymar’s waist and stayed there for a while.

  
“You deserve better Neymar, I’m sorry,” whispered Leo.

  
Neymar pulled back and kissed Leo’s forehead quickly before detangling himself and leaving quietly.

  
Leo slept alone that night for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know poor Neymar my baby, but i had to do it to advance the story. Please comment and tell me what you think!!! Your feedback and thoughts are much appreciated!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo meet again at the Ballon D'or ceremony, things are heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this fic is turning out to be longer than i thought, there will be def. one more chapter where it will be ALL sex. i'm sorry for the wait lol thanks for staying with it!!

The Ballon D’or ceremony was tonight and Leo was not looking forward to it. He felt exhausted and didn’t feel like socializing with the highest tier of football royalty. After a couple hours in hair and makeup, where Leo’s hair was assaulted by five pairs of sharply manicured hands and then his face ruthlessly powdered and plucked; he was squeezed into some flashy, designer suit that gripped him unforgivingly. Soon after that, he was ushered into the backseat of a dark car with the windows tinted all black.

The ride was silent besides the quiet thrumming of the engine and the occasional tapping of the steering wheel whenever the driver became impatient at a red light. Leo slumped in his seat and ran a hand through his hair sighing. It had been about a month since him and Neymar had ended things and Leo couldn’t stop himself from moping about it. He just felt like such shit to do that to the young Brazilian.

After the breakup, Leo couldn’t help but falling victim to the post breakup depression. He sulked around his home for the first couple of days before trying to work off the emotions by visiting the field for hours upon hours each day. He then tortured himself by recalling all the best memories of him and Neymar during their relationship, and almost caved in and called his team mate to beg for him back, but no. Leo knew that they’re relationship would have never worked out. If only they weren’t on the same team, then maybe it could’ve; but things were how things were and Leo couldn’t change them.

Leo was about to un button his too tight jacket before his car door was being opened and he was stepping out onto the red carpet. The event security guards had to quickly secure the metal barriers before they toppled over due to the frantic fans trying to push towards the front. Leo plastered on a smile as he walked over towards all the fans in the front row holding Barca jerseys and begging Leo to sign them. Uncapping a sharpie he had brought with him he began quickly signing all the merchandise he could, while an event supervisor guided him down the row.

He was in the middle of signing a young boy’s jersey when he heard the loud roar of an engine and the obnoxious screech of tires. He didn’t have to guess who had just arrived; the fans were all screaming his name. Leo was about to turn around to witness Ronaldo getting out of his  fancy sports car with no doubt, some pretty model on his arm; but then he was being roughly manhandled towards the side and down a pathway which lead away from the arrival area.

Leo was lead into the front reception area where everything was polished and the floors were finely waxed. Champagne was being offered on shiny platters and Leo was about to reach out and grab a glass, to help calm his nerves, before someone had clapped him on both shoulders. It was Iniesta.

Andres hardly came to formal things like this, and hated these events even more than Leo. He had on a plain black suit with surprisingly silver lapels but Leo could tell Iniesta hadn’t gone to hair and makeup.  That made Leo smile a bit, Iniesta had always been so down to earth and low maintenance even though he could afford living a life of high luxury.

“I think I’m going blind Leo,” informed Iniesta, nursing his own glass of champagne.

“That wouldn’t be good for your career.”

“I agree, but these photographers are so insensitive.”

“That’s true. They really are relentless.”

“Honestly every time I blink, I see flashes.”

“Don’t worry that goes away,” comforted Leo, chuckling a bit.

“I trust your judgement. What is this? Your seventh time here?” asked Andres, stopping a server and replacing his empty glass with a full one.

“Eighth actually,” corrected Leo.

“Wow well look at you, joked Andres, normally I pretend I’m sick or injured but my manager has caught onto my game.”

“How long did it take him to figure that one out?”

“Three years,” answered Iniesta cracking a smile.

“You’re lucky your agent’s so obtuse. I’ve been forced to come every year, and a couple years ago I was actually sick.”

“Poor Leo being forced to come to the biggest football ceremony of the year and being forced to go up on stage and raise the Ballon D’or high over his head for the past four years. Poor, poor Leo,” teased Iniesta.

“You get mean when you’re drunk.”

“I’m not drunk. I’m not even intoxicated.”

“How many of those have you had?” asked Leo gesturing to the champagne glass.

“I’m not answering that.”

“You’re a professional athlete; you’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“Liquid courage Leo, liquid courage,” replied Iniesta raising his glass to his lips.

“I suppose so,” agreed Leo reaching to grab a glass of his own. Andres slapped his hand away.

“No no Leo, you’re actually going to have to go on the stage tonight and speak. You need to be sober for that. There are many important FIFA people here and you need to stay in their good graces my friend,” said Iniesta patting Leo’s shoulder.

“This isn’t fair.”

“I know,” supplied Andres simply.

Leo decided to go find his seat early before everyone showed up. He had avoided talking to too many people as Andres and him stuck together and engaged in ‘seemingly’ deep conversation when FIFA officials would pass by. Unfortunately Iniesta was seated somewhere over to the far right and not close to Leo at all. He had just pulled out his phone and was typing the beginnings of a text to send to Iniesta when he felt a light tap on his knee.

“Disculpe, señor?” 

Leo looked down to see a small boy with dark hair and tanned skin looking up at him. He was wearing a meticulously tailored suit with a small grey bowtie tied around his neck and looking at Leo with wide adoring eyes. Leo almost instantly knew whose kid this was.

“Hello Cristiano, how are you? Good?” asked Leo, gently ruffling the boy’s hair.

The small boy just nodded and blushed a little in embarrassment, looking away.

“Don’t be offended he’s just very shy around people he doesn’t know,” informed Cris suddenly standing above Leo.

“It’s okay, began Leo still smiling at Cristiano Jr., my son Thia-,”

Leo made the mistake of glancing up at Cris mid- sentence. He really shouldn’t have because the Madridista looked absurdly good tonight. He was wearing an almost glossy suit jacket that deliciously hugged his broad shoulders and enhanced his strong biceps. His black lapels were folded perfectly over his broad chest and the first two buttons of his jacket were buttoned tightly, emphasizing his toned waist. His hair was perfectly styled and swept to the side and his tanned skin stood out against the white of his dress shirt. Leo wanted to un button it and bite down on that unmarred skin, hard.

“What about Thiago?” asked Cris, smirking down at Leo.

Leo immediately snapped out of it.

“Oh, um, I was just going to say how shy my son is too. He doesn’t let people he doesn’t know hold him. He’ll throw a fit,” explains Leo fondly.

Cris let out a brief laugh before un- buttoning his jacket and sitting down.

“My son adores you. It’s maddening.”

“More than he adores you?”

“Maybe so, that’s why it annoys me,” replies Cris, smiling and shaking his head a bit.

“I like his taste in football players.”

“You would,” huffs Cris.

“He knows true talent when he sees it.”

“How pretentious of you,”

“Just stating the facts,”

“I thought you were supposed to be humble or something.”

“And I thought you were supposed to be conceited?”

“Maybe the media’s got it all wrong. Maybe you’ve been the cocky one all along.”

“What a twist this is,”

Cris looks over at Leo and sends him his most charming smile. His bright teeth stand out, stark, against his tanned face and his eyes teasingly pan down Leo’s body. Leo’s heart speeds up a little bit.

“Of course they sit us next to each other,” comments Cris amusedly.

“We are each other’s biggest rivals.”

“Ah, how could I forget?”

“Which one of us will be going home with the golden ball tonight?”

“Me,” answers Cris confidently.

“Yep, you’re definitely the cocky one.”

Cris just sends him a glare and then changes the topic.

“No one on your arm tonight?” asks Cris casually.

Leo pauses for a second because it reminds him of Neymar.

“Um, no, no one,” mumbles Leo.

Cris shoots Leo a suspicious look. He had been wondering since their last match against each other if Leo and the young Brazilian had been an item. Cris really had been hoping they weren’t but he’d asked around and eventually his suspicions had been confirmed: Leo and Neymar were together. But by the tone of Leo’s voice, Cris can tell something must’ve happened between the two of them. He decides to push his luck.

“That Neymar kid was all over you last game, maybe you should’ve invited him,” says Cris, and he really hopes it comes off as light hearted as he intended.

Leo frowns a bit before looking up.

“He wouldn’t have wanted to come.”

“Oh, no?”

“No. He um, he kind of hates me right now,” supplies Leo still frowning.

“Why’s that?”

Leo’s quiet for a moment.

“We were together.”

Cris feels a smile pulling at his lips. He really should be feeling guilty that he’s making Leo talk about his previous relationship but he ‘really’ wanted Leo to be available.

“Not anymore I’m guessing.”

“No it-,”

Leo looks genuinely miserable for a moment before sighing and shrugging a bit.

“It just wasn’t going to work.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” asks Leo, raising an eyebrow.

Cris is caught off guard and blushes a bit, adjusting his jacket.

“Um, if I tell you the truth I may come off as a dick.”

“You already are one.”

“Hey, that’s-,”

Cris doesn’t get to finish his statement because the lights go off and a loud booming voice is welcoming everyone to the 2014 FIFA Ballon D’or ceremony.

Cristiano Ronaldo ends up winning the Ballon D’or and Lionel Messi can’t help but feel disappointed when he doesn’t hear his name announced. But he could not deny it, Cris deserved it. He really worked hard for all of his success. Also any feelings of envy quickly disappeared when Cristiano Jr. had walked on stage to hug his father and Cris had leaned down and kissed his son. Leo melted at that, and so did the rest of the audience.

Leo had found Iniesta at the end of the night when everybody was at the after party. Andres was much more relaxed and he slung an arm over Leo’s shoulders telling him how much he loved champagne.

“It’s like the drink of happiness. Because… you drink it and you feel happy.”

Leo had just patted him on the back and called for his car. Leo had to nearly throw Andres off of him. The man is deceptively strong. Eventually he disentangled himself from his fellow team mate before sending Andres on his merry way back to the hotel.

Leo decided to head back to the party to get a drink himself. He walked up to the bar and ordered a scotch. Leo never really drank alcohol, but he felt like he deserved something celebratory for making it through tonight. Leo was about to pull out his phone and text Iniesta to ask if he made it back okay before something was slammed on the counter beside him. It was the damned golden ball and Cris was just smirking at him.

“It’s not like I don’t have a right to be cocky. You have to admit that.”

“You’re annoying,”

“Aw, don’t be too sad that you didn’t win Leo.”

“I’m not sad. I’m actually kind of happy you won it.”

“Are you confessing that I’m better than you? Wait let me get my phone out, this needs to be recorded.”

“No. I was actually going to say I was running out of space on my shelves and I don’t think a fifth would have fit anyways.”

Cris just stares at him slack jawed, before shaking his head and chucking a bit.

“Okay that was cold… but also very good.”

“I know.”

Leo’s scotch arrives and he sips it a bit while Cris just leans beside him on the counter. Leo can feel Cris’ eyes on him and he feels his face heating up under the scrutiny. After a few minutes, Cris shifts and moves closer to Leo. Their shoulders touch as they lean against the bar counter and Leo can still feel Cris’ gaze on him.

“Really though, congratulations you deserve it,” says Leo seriously, nudging Cristiano’s shoulder a bit.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… and just some friendly advice, you’re going to want to savor this moment because there probably isn’t going to be another time where you’re going to be taking home that ball because-,”

“Come home with me.”

Leo immediately stops talking and can feel his heart stop beating as well. Leo slowly glances over at Cristiano who is looking at him like he’s the only person in the world. His eyes are pleading as he looks into Leo’s and Leo just can’t look away. Cris’ eyes are fucking mesmerizing and he’s biting his lip in a way that makes Leo want to pin him to the counter and kiss him till he’s breathless and moaning Leo’s name. Finally when Leo can string together some words he whispers,

“Yeah, okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Cris and Leo get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is where there's actual sex between these two, be warned this chapter does contain anal sex, fingering, and rimming so if you're not a fan of any of those things then this is where i leave you..

Leo sits in the passenger seat of Cristiano’s expensive car on the way back to his hotel. Cris tries to makes light conversation on the way there but Leo can’t really concentrate on adding to the conversation because Cris’ hand is resting on his left thigh, and that’s all Leo can currently focus on. He knows Cristiano is purposely messing with him because whenever Leo doesn’t (can’t) reply Cris squeezes his hand tighter, which causes Leo to squirm a bit because he can already feel himself getting harder and harder by the second.

Eventually the make it up to Cris’ hotel room and Leo’s heart is beating out of his chest in anticipation. Cris unlocks the door and smiles suggestively at Leo as he gestures inside. Leo stands in the center of the room as he watches Cris remove his jacket and toss it on the counter. He also watches Cris remove his watch and twist off his ring before tossing them both onto the counter as well. Leo feels somewhat awkward just standing in the middle of the room so he opens his mouth to say something but then Cris is crossing the room and kissing him.

Cris is surprisingly tender. He has one hand resting on Leo’s hip beneath his suit jacket while the other cradles Leo’s face softly. Leo’s eyes flutter shut as he concentrates on the feeling of Cristiano’s lips against his. Cris is teasingly kissing him, pressing his lips firm against Leo’s for a few seconds before pulling away and switching angles, and then teasingly nipping at Leo’s bottom lip. Leo moans and brings his hands up to fist in Cristiano’s dress shirt.

“Stop teasing me, says Leo in between kisses, do it like you mean it.”

That spurs immediate action out of Cristiano who brings both hands up to cup Leo’s face before pulling him in for a deep, slow kiss. Cris swipes his tongue across Leo’s bottom lip asking for access which Leo instantly grants.  The kiss turns hot and wet as their tongues entwine and they explore every inch of each other’s mouths. Leo pulls back to take a breath and Cris latches onto Leo’s neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, no doubt leaving marks. The thought makes Cris smile against Leo’s skin.

Leo begins to unbutton his suit jacket and manages to throw it somewhere across the room. Cris gets the idea and he reluctantly pulls back to hastily take off his shirt before leaning back in to capture Leo’s lips in a dirty kiss, all tongue and no finesse. Leo winds his arms around Cris’ neck returning the kiss just as eagerly. Cris wants to feel Leo’s skin against his and can’t help it when he basically rips Leo’s shirt off, the buttons flying everywhere. Leo just moans into Cris’s mouth and Cris quickly peels the shirt off the shorter man’s shoulders so Leo can return to his previous position. Cris pulls them flush together and can’t help but moan at the sensation of flesh against flesh. He runs his hands everywhere over Leo’s torso, feeling the muscles jump at his touch. He slides his hands down Leo’s back until they’re just resting on Leo’s ass. Leo decides to get a little playful and bites down on Cris’ tongue, enough for the man to briefly moan in pain.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that,” whispers Cris against Leo’s mouth.

“Please,” replies Leo, tugging a bit at Cris’ hair.

Cristiano grips Leo’s ass tight before hoisting him up and Leo immediately wraps his legs tightly around the taller man’s waist to keep from falling. Leo keeps his arms around Cris’ neck and leans down to bite against the man’s shoulder.

“Fuck Leo,” pants Cris quietly.

Leo just smirks against Cris’ skin and leans into bite the same spot, but then all the air is being knocked out of him as Cris slams him hard against the wall. Leo lets out a loud gasp and Cris takes that as his immediate opportunity to cover Leo’s mouth with his own, forcing his tongue in. Leo lets him but kisses back harshly, sucking hard against Cris’ tongue. Leo can feel Cristiano’s clothed erection rubbing against his and lets out a loud moan. Cris leans back briefly to smirk down at the man in his arms,

“Told you you’d pay for it,”

“You’re a bastard.”

Cris just squeezes Leo’s ass hard begins slowly grinding his hips against the smaller man’s. Cris can feel that Leo is just as hard as he is and begins grinding harder against Leo causing the younger man to slide up against the wall with every thrust. His back is being rubbed raw by the wall but Leo doesn’t even care; he just winds his arms tighter around Cris’ neck and moans shamelessly against him, the pleasure of their cocks rubbing together overriding his sense of pain.

“Please Cris,” gasps Leo into Cristiano’s neck.

“What baby?” asks Cris, turning to suck right bellow Leo’s ear.

“I need-,” begins Leo, before being interrupted by a particularly brutal thrust.

“Oh fuck fuck,”

“What do you need Leo?”

“I, I need more,” whispers Leo right into Cris’ ear.

“Anything you want babe,” replies Cris kissing Leo’s neck quickly before adjusting his grip on Leo’s ass and walking towards the bed.  

He drops Leo onto the bed who begins to undo his belt and pull his pants off. Cris just watches quietly as Leo strips until he’s only in a pair of tight black briefs, his erection straining against the fabric. Cris takes his time to admire how fucking gorgeous Leo looks right now.

He looks completely wrecked, his eyes are glazed over with arousal, his lips are swollen red, and Cris can already see purplish marks forming from where Cris sucked at his neck. Miles of smooth pale skin is exposed and Cris can’t help but admire Leo’s well defined chest and abs before appreciating his toned, strong thighs which Cris really couldn’t wait to have wrapped around him as he fucks into that perfect ass.

Cris feels himself get even harder, which he didn’t think was possible. He begins to undo his belt slowly, his eyes still trained on Leo, who is watching Cris’ hands hungrily. He pulls his belt free from his pant loops and tosses it aside. Leo licks his lips in anticipation, one hand slowly rubbing over his cock.

And ‘fuck that’s so hot’ thinks Cris for a moment before un zipping his fly and pulling down his pants and underwear in one go. Now Cris knows he’s literally sex on legs; he knows he’s well endowed, but he still can’t stop the blush that follows when he watches Leo bite his lip and whisper,

“Fuck.”

Cris slowly walks over to the bed, his eyes still locked with Leo’s and leans down and begins kissing up his calf. He keeps gently kissing up Leo’s leg until he’s right bellow Leo’s straining erection. Leo attempts to keep his breathing normal but can’t help the hitch in his breath when Cris nips teasingly at his sensitive inner thighs.

“Oh fuck Cris, please,” whines Leo, clawing at the sheets.

Cris that damned tease just continues to tenderly stroke Leo’s outer thighs and begins to suck ‘innocently’ over Leo’s clothed erection. Leo throws his head back against the mattress and uses all his willpower to not just grab Cristiano’s head and force his way down. Cris continues to make his way up Leo’s body before stopping just below his navel and looking up at him beneath his lashes. Cris looks like the hottest fucking thing Leo’s ever seen and he really has to will himself not to come right then and there. Cris kisses his abdomen once more before sliding Leo’s briefs down tantalizingly slow until Leo’s cock is finally free. Leo sighs a breath of relief he didn’t realize he was holding. But he doesn’t have time to relax too much because then Cristiano is engulfing Leo’s entire length in about half a second.  
            “God, fuck, Jesus fucking Christ Cristiano,” babbles Leo, knuckles turning white against the sheets.

Cris moans at hearing Leo say his full name and the vibrations cause Leo to arch off the bed in pleasure. His breathing turns frantic as Cris slowly begins to bob his head up and down, quickening the pace. Leo grabs a fistful of Cristiano’s hair and pulls a bit. Cris just moans around Leo’s cock and re doubles his efforts. Leo is left writhing in pleasure as Cris continues to suck his cock repeatedly back into that hot, tight mouth.

Leo desperately wants to thrust his hips up into Cris’ mouth but Cris is holding Leo down with the flat of his palms.

“Fuck, please Cris, I need to-,” pleads Leo pulling at Cris’ hair.

Cris gets the message and taps Leo’s thigh once before pulling his arms behind his back and holding them there. Cris looks up at Leo, and Leo is sure he will never see anything hotter than Cristiano’s lips wrapped tightly around his cock with his arms held willingly behind his back just waiting for Leo to fuck his mouth. Leo grabs Cris’ hair and holds him on his cock as he begins thrusting his hips up. He looks down and can see his cock hitting the back of Cris’ throat with each thrust and fuck, if that’s not the hottest thing ever. Cris is just moaning around his cock, taking it. Leo looks down at Cris and knows he’s not going to last much longer. He thrusts into Cris’ mouth a few more times before he’s spilling down Cristiano’s throat, who swallows it all like a pro.

Cristiano strokes Leo through his orgasm until Leo has calmed down enough to breath normally again. He pulls Cris up for a deep, sloppy kiss and can taste himself on Cristiano’s tongue. Leo’s feeling sated and relaxed after his orgasm and obeys readily when Cris tells him to flip over. Cris kisses messily down Leo’s back until he gets to his ass. He grabs two handfuls of it and kneads it roughly a couple of times. Leo just moans against the mattress. Cris can’t help himself and slaps Leo’s ass once. It bounces perfectly under Cris’ hand and Cris slaps his ass a couple more times until it turns red under his ministrations.

“God you’re so hot Leo, you have no idea,” complements Cris, grabbing both Leo’s ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Leo gasps at the sudden rush of cold air against his sensitive hole and Cris can’t help himself but lean in and lick a flat stripe over it.

“Oh my god, fuck fuck Cris,” pants Leo, pushing his ass back against Cris’ hands.

Cris smacks Leo’s ass once more before pulling his ass cheeks even farther apart and diving back in. He circles his tongue around Leo’s entrance a couple of times before dipping his tongue in slightly.

“Ohhh my god, oh my god,” whines Leo repeatedly.

Cris then abandons all finesse and begins lapping at Leo’s entrance relentlessly. He uses his thumbs to pull apart Leo’s ass cheeks even more and begins fucking his tongue into Leo’s body over and over again. Leo can’t do anything but take it as he tries to stifle his moans into the mattress. Cris slides his hands under Leo’s knees and hoists his back end up, while Leo props himself up on his elbows.

Cris circles Leo’s rim with his tongue once more before standing up to grab lube and a condom out of his suitcase. He returns quickly and lays a quick slap to Leo’s ass which makes Leo moan quietly.

Cris pops open the bottle of lube and squirts some on to his fingers. He teases his pointer finger around Leo’s opening before slowly pushing it in. Leo had loosened up a little when Cristiano had eaten him out but there was still some initial resistance. He began shallowly pumping his finger in and out while stroking his other hand down Leo’s back.

“Is this okay?” asked Cris, still pumping his finger in and out.

“Yeah, breathed Leo, you can add another one.”

Cris added a second finger and let Leo adjust before moving them in and out slowly. Leo was whining quietly and was still so fucking tight around Cris’ fingers. He began to scissor them slowly opening Leo up. After a few more thrusts, he felt Leo loosen slightly around him and he crooked his fingers slightly upwards. Leo threw his head back and gasped loudly.

“Fuck, Cris do that again,” ordered Leo.

Cris did, and continued to hit that spot inside Leo that made him sob in pleasure. Cris was fucking his fingers into Leo earnestly now and he could feel Leo loosen around him. He poured some more lube on his fingers before adding a third. Leo was brokenly moaning now, every thrust of Cris’ fingers made his breath hitch and he was already hard again.

“Fuck me Cris, I’m ready please fuck me,” begged Leo, pushing his ass back onto Cris fingers shamelessly.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes. Please do it now, fuck me, I’m ready,” babbled Leo incoherently.

Cris removed his fingers and Leo let out a sob at the feeling of emptiness but then the head of Cris’ cock was pressing against Leo’s entrance and Leo gasped.

“Just tell me if you need me to slow down,” said Cris, rubbing Leo’s back soothingly.

Cris began to push forward and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when he felt the tip of his cock push into Leo’s entrance. He continued to push in slowly, until his hips were flush against Leo’s ass.

“Oh fuck Leo you’re so fucking tight.”

Leo let out a shaky breath.

“I’m fine, you can move,” said Leo reassuringly.

Cris pulled out only about an inch before pressing back into Leo slowly. He gradually began to pull out further and further until Leo grew more comfortable and urged him to go faster. Cris pulled completely out before grabbing Leo’s hips and slamming back into him.

“Ohhh fuck Cris, oh fuck,”

Cris held onto Leo’s hips tight as he began to snap his hips hard against Leo’s ass. Every time Cris would sink in all the way Leo would throw his head back and grip the sheets tighter. Cris couldn’t really restrain himself anymore and began fucking into Leo hard. The sounds of skin on skin reverberating around the room.  

“Oh fuck Cris, right there,” Leo sobbed brokenly.

Cris aimed for that perfect spot inside Leo and began pounding into him relentlessly. Leo screamed in pleasure. Cris could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching but he wanted Leo to come before him.

“Hey, come here,” whispered Cris and reached under Leo’s torso and pulled him up against him. Leo was boneless as he complied to Cris’ demands.

Leo was sitting up on his knees and his backside was flush against Cris’ front, his head thrown back against the older man’s shoulder. Cris had his left arm wound around Leo’s abdomen while the other reached under Leo’s armpit to grab at his chest. Cris began slowly fucking into Leo again, pulling the younger man down onto his cock with every thrust. Leo was practically sobbing now as Cris hit his prostate dead on with every movement.

“Fuck Cris, fuck I’m going to come,” warned Leo.

Leo reached down to jerk himself off but Cris slapped his hand away.

“No Leo, you can come of just my cock can’t you?”

Leo just whined against Cris’ shoulder.

“Please Cris, please,” begged Leo.

Cris began snapping his hips sharply into Leo, setting a brutal pace.

“C’mon Leo, come for me,” ordered Cris biting down hard on Leo’s neck.

And with that Leo came with a cry all over the bed and Cris leaned down to stroke him through it. Cris only lasted a few more thrusts before he drove in deep, moaning loudly against Leo’s neck as his orgasm overtook him.

He slowly pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. Leo had collapsed on the bed, boneless from his two orgasms and was laying on his back trying to catch his breath. Cris collapsed next to him, panting hard and still coming down from his own orgasm.

“Oh shit,” whispered Cristiano suddenly.

“What?” asked Leo turning over.  

“I left that damned golden ball back at the bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for anyone whose stuck with the story!! it was my first time writing this pairing in a story that was more than 800 words haha i really appreciate all nice comments and advice you guys have given me! Because i hate loose ends there will be an epilogue after this!!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Leo talk the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue i promised! It's a bit bittersweet, but all endings are right? Also i threw in a little Neymar at the very end to clear things up with him a little bit, hope you guys like it! (:

Cris wakes up sometime around seven because his phone alarm is going off. He reaches over to the bed side table to snooze it but realizes he isn’t at home, and he left his phone in his jacket over on the counter. He tentatively pulls the sheets up so he can slip out of the bed quietly. He can hear Leo’s faint snoring and see the blankets rise and fall around Leo’s shoulders as he sleeps. And Cris really, really doesn’t want to disturb him.

He literally tiptoes over to the counter, while feeling ridiculous, and puts the snooze on. He sighs a bit as ‘the mamba’ is no longer disturbing the peace and he glances over at the bed to make sure Leo is still sleeping, which thankfully he is.

Cris quietly sneaks back into bed and attempts to go back to sleep, but he can’t because he looks over at Leo.

And Cris really can’t describe the sudden pulling at his chest or the tightening of his throat but if he had to pick a word, he’d describe it a lot like: longing.

Leo is lying on his side under the fluffy, white comforter which has bunched around his waist a bit while the thin, white sheet settles just below Leo’s chin, who is snuggling into it a bit. He has a major case of bed head, his hair sticking up in all different directions, though it still manages to look enticingly fluffy. Leo’s expression is one of complete relaxation and Cris swears that Leo smiles a bit in his sleep, based on the slight up- turn of his lips, and if that’s not the most fucking adorable thing ever.

Cris wants to reach out and run a hand through Leo’s hair, and pull him flush against his chest. He wants to feel Leo’s soft breaths against his neck and Leo’s head resting on the crook of his shoulder. He just wants Leo, all of him. Because the longer he looks at the sleeping man in front of him, the more he wishes he could have him. But he can’t, because that’s not how Cris’ life works.

Everything in Cris’ life is un- predictable. It’s unstable and temporary. Every word, every action, every thought he has is constantly being judged and analyzed by people that can either make or break him. One slip up and he loses everything.

He feels this way for his career especially and it drives him crazy. If Cris doesn’t score a goal in two matches, suddenly the whole world is against him. Suddenly everyone has doubts about him, suddenly no one supports him, suddenly no one believes in him anymore. He’ll lose fans and they’ll all be wondering if he’s still ‘the best’ or if he still has ‘what it takes.’

 His management and coaches don’t provide the best sense of security either. They’ll smile and pat him on his back when he plays ‘good’ but if he’s having an off game they’ll pull him aside and ask him ‘what’s going on?’ They’ll remind him that he has to perform in every game and to push harder and harder, or they can cut his salary and turn everyone against him.

His relationships hang in the balance of Cris’ career as well. Most of his teammates for both Real Madrid and the Portugal National Team see him as their leader and look to him for guidance during games. They make him feel like he’s ‘the difference’ in whether they win or lose and if they do lose; Cris can’t help but feel like it’s all his fault or that he should’ve tried harder.

Even his intimate relationships come from the fact that he’s ‘Cristiano Ronaldo’ and as long as he’s successful, popular, and relevant, which Cris has to bend over backwards to be twenty four seven, then he’ll be set in that part of his life.

So that’s why as he watches Leo’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek and slowly open his eyes while the sun creeps through the window and shines directly onto Leo’s face making him look so vibrant, and alive, and the most fucking beautiful thing Cris has ever seen, that Cris wants to keep him.

Leo’s blinking drearily at Cris and raises his fist to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He yawns a little and stretches his arms over his head for a moment, before flopping back down onto his pillow.

“Good morning,” says Leo softly, looking into Cris’ eyes.

“Good morning,” echoes Cris.

They’re silent for a moment, Leo content with smiling at Cristiano with half lidded eyes before Cristiano leans in and kisses Leo’s forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, then his eyes, and finally his lips. He then repeats the process a couple more times.

Leo just sighs happily as he lets Cris pepper him with kisses. It’s so intimate and sweet and Leo can feel his chest tighten a bit.

Suddenly Cris wraps an arm around Leo’s waist and pulls him flush against him. Leo’s raises his hands to rest softly against Cris’ shoulders and he can feel Cris’ steady heartbeat against his. Leo snuggles his head more into Cris’ chest as their legs entwine, and the taller man just rests his chin atop Leo’s messy hair, breathing in deeply.

Leo can’t remember a time where he felt so safe and secure. Cris’ strong arms wrapped around him made him feel warm and relaxed.

He was always so worked up most of the time, despite the media constantly praising his ‘great composure,’ Leo was always going at a thousand miles per hour and never slower. But Cris made him forget what all that felt like for the first time in a long time.

“I never thought you’d be a cuddler,” mumbled Leo into Cris’ chest.

“I’m usually not,” replied Cris kissing the top of Leo’s head.

“What makes me so special then?”

“The fact that I want you,”

Leo’s breathe hitches and he pulls back a bit to look directly into Cris’ eyes. Honestly when he woke up this morning a part of him thought that Cristiano would be gone. It had been a huge relief to wake up and still see Cris beside him.

It’s not that Leo just assumes Cristiano is a huge jerk; he just wasn’t sure how Cris would’ve handled the situation, and honestly he wouldn’t have blamed him if he’d left because this was all so un expected and sudden. And Leo didn’t know what to think either.

But somewhere deep inside him knew that last night had changed him somehow. It made him realize what he really wanted, but what he wanted seemed too unrealistic.

“What do you mean?” asks Leo, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

“I want you Leo,” repeated Cris seriously, leaning down to look into Leo’s eyes. He reached one hand up to tenderly stroke Leo’s cheek, while the other massaged a circle into Leo’s shoulder.

And Leo shook his head in acknowledgement because he ‘knew’ what Cris meant and he wanted it too, but behind both of their eyes was the unavoidable doubt and un- certainty of what this meant.

“I don’t know if I can have you completely now, started Cris, but I know that I want to come back to you and… I want you to come back to me.”

Leo just threw his arms around Cris’ neck and pulled him into a long, slow kiss. Leo tried to pour all of his emotions of ‘yes I want that so fucking badly’ into the kiss and Cris just wrapped his arms tightly around Leo’s waist and pulled him closer.

They both knew their careers wouldn’t let themselves completely belong to eachother now… but they’d come back to eachother after some time.

 

* * *

 

 

Neymar was growing quickly agitated with the man sitting across from him. He was asking him such insulting and prying questions that Neymar almost just got up and left a couple of times.

The man was leaning far too close to him and he had this huge wart under his left eye, which Neymar couldn’t help staring at. It was fucking distracting and weirdly mesmerizing at the same time.

Neymar’s hour was up and he was about to get up and shake the guy’s hand but then the interviewer asked one more question.

            “What do you think about James Rodriguez?”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, thanks so much for anyone whose read this it really means a lot to me. Please comment and give me some feedback of what you thought of this story and just thanks again for reading!! Also i'm looking for some inspiration for another cris/leo fic so if you guys have any suggestions or ideas let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think, opinions really do matter to me and I would really like to hear what you guys are thinking!!! They also really motivate me to keep writing!! Also if you have any suggestions just lemme know(:


End file.
